barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Barney Theme Song
"Barney is a Dinosaur" redirects here. For the song in A Day at the Beach, see Barney is Our Dinosaur The Barney Theme Song (also known as "Barney is a Dinosaur") is a Barney song that starts on every [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends] episode and live tour, some albums, as well as almost all Barney videos. It made it's grand debut in the Barney & the Backyard Gang video "The Backyard Show". The tune is based off of "Yankee Doodle" Lyrics Barney & Friends ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination, ::And when he's tall, ::he's what we call ::A dinosaur sensation. ::Barney's friends are big and small; ::They come from lots of places. ::After school they meet to play ::And sing with happy faces ::Barney shows us lots of things ::Like how to play pretend, ::ABC's, and 123's, ::And how to be a friend. ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him. ::Barney can be your friend too, ::If you just make-believe him! Barney & Friends RemixEdit ::Barney is a dinosaur ::From our imagination ::And when he's tall, ::He's what we call ::a dinosaur sensation ::Barney and friends are here for you ::To sing and dance and play games too ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! Barney and the Backyard GangEdit ::Barney is a dinosaur ::from our imagination ::And when he's tall, ::he's what we call ::a dinosaur sensation ::Barney lives with Michael and ::With Amy, then you'll soon see ::Little Tina tags along ::With her big sister Luci ::Jason/Derek is in Barney's club ::And Adam/Jeffrey has a ticket ::But Mom/Dad has never seen him, ::'cause she doesn't know our secret ::Barney comes to play with us ::Whenever we may need him ::Barney can be your friend too ::If you just make-believe him! Note: The [http://barney.wikia.com/index.php?title=Barney_and_the_Backyard_Gang&action=edit&redlink=1 Backyard Gang] version of the song goes much slower than the (current) TV version and the lyrics look a little bit different but the song is alike. Also the remix version goes a little faster and is a hip hop version. VariationsEdit *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (first three videos): '''The original arrangement of the Barney Theme Song. Remix. Basic synthesized instruments are used Seasons 1-3, Seasons 4-6 and Seasons 7-13. *'Barney and the Backyard Gang (rest of the series):' This arrangement is Barney Theme Song Remix. very much like the first arrangement, but with different instrumentation Seasons 1-3, Seasons 4-6 and Seasons 7-13. *'Barney In Concert: The arrangement for the Barney Live In Concert. Barney Theme Song Remix. used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in Seasons 1-3 and Vocals from Seasons 4-6. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 1-3): '''The song is sped up. and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of the Barney Theme Song. Remix Seasons 1-3 and Vocals from Seasons 4-6. *'Barney & Friends (Season 4): 'A more synthesized Barney Theme Song. Remix of the song, modernizing it instruments Seasons 1-3 and Vocals from Seasons 4-6. *'Barney & Friends (Seasons 5-6): Uses the same music as the Season 4 theme song, Remix. but the vocals are toned down instruments Seasons 1-3 and Vocals from Seasons 4-6. *'Barney & Friends (Season 7-Season 13): '''It again becomes more modern, this time with Barney Theme Song. Remix added sound effects like a carhorn Instruments from Seasons 1-3 Vocals from Seasons 4-6 and Seasons 7-13. *'Barney & Friends (Season 14- forward): The song becomes more contemporary with a new hip-hop Barney Theme Song. Remix. It even includes a verse that's rapped. *Barney Live In Concert:''' - Another hip-hop variation, Barney Theme Song. Remix but also includes aspects of the original song Seasons 1-3 Seasons 4-6 Seasons 7-13. Category:barney Category:Songs